Sasuke1010's Quest for dough nuts
by sasuke1010
Summary: Sasuke1010 and her friends/sister are on a quest FOR DOUGH NUTS! and yes they are indeed shinigami... THIS IS NOT REALLY A NARUTO FANFIC AND ALSO THIS IS A TNR FANFIC! too bad the gang will face some trouble in this
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke1010's Quest for Dough Nuts**

Once long ago there was a girl named Sasuke1010. She was a soul reaper for the Gotei **15**. not **13** but **15. **One day she was reading this book on the human world bakeries and she came across a certain pastry. The dough nut. She really wanted to try it but she would have to travel a far distance in order to get it. Well in order to get to the best dough nut made in the world. The shop was in South America. So off she went but first she had to visit one of her sister, Tsunade.

"IMOTO CHAN!! IMOTO CHAN!!" Sasuke1010 called

Tsunade waved a sign saying "Right over here Aneki" You see Tsunade chan was Mute. She doesnt talk.

"IMOTO CHANNN!! I am going on a journey so do you wanna come with me? Im trying to get a few people with me to try the human worlds dough nuts!! I already asked the old guy if I could go with a few friend and he said it was fine as long as I stop terrorizing his goldfish"

Thats right Sasuke1010 Loved to terrorize the soutaichos goldfish.

Tsunade held up another sign saying "Sure Id love to come with you to taste these so called 'dough nuts"

So Sasuke1010 and Tsunade went off to find a few more people. First one Sasuke1010 and tsunade went to was a girl named Chiidori.

"DORI CHANNNN!!" Sasuke1010 yelled to Chiidori.

"hm? oh hello sasu how are you?" Chiidori replied.

"Dori chan me and sis here is going to the human world to try a pastry known as 'dough nuts' you in?"

"Sure I would love to sasu but when are we leaving?"

"WE LEAVE TOMORROW!!" Sasuke1010 shouted

"ow sasu im right here"

"Sorry so now im off to find the next person, later Dori chan!!"

"Cya sasu"

The next person they asked was a girl named yunie

"Hiya yun yun chan!!"Sasuke1010 called

"why hello sasu sasu hows it been?"Yunie said

"Oh were looking for something called 'dough nuts' so you wanna go?"

"Oh im sorry" yunie said sadly "I cant go. Too many things to go here but ill catch you later"

"Why hello girls"Someone called out

Sasuke1010 twitched, she recognized that voice. It was none other than Banddragon. Captain of Squad 15.

"Hi band chan whats the haps?" Sasuke1010 asked

"Oh well I heard you guys are going to go to the human world in search of dough nuts and I want to try some too"

"too bad band chan im picking the team and we dont need another captain other than myself"

Thats right, Sasuke1010 was captain of the 14th squad. She never really bragged about it but she didnt really mind. Her vice captain was tsunade. Her sister.

"awww why do you hate me sasu?"band said

"I dont hate you but its just that your... how do I put it... wild?"

"...thats really nice sasu really nice"

"shut up band chan.."

In the end band. Sasuke1010 would not allow it.

**Sasuke1010 POV**

Sis and I went on to my friend lockon. He was very... interesting.

"Hey lock chan!! lockkk chaannnnnn!!" I whined.

" hey suke!" Lock replied

"DO YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TO TRY A HUMAN PASTRY CALLED DOUGH NUTS?!?!?!"

"do I have a choice?"

"No!"

"Fine then ill go with you suke"

I cheered, there was still a few more people but so far I got tsunade and lock. So next I needed to visit Bank. Strange named guy eh? This is what I get for picking him as a boyfriend eh?

"BANK CHAN!!" I yelled

"hey sasu chan whats you crazy idea this time?" Bank chan asked. He knew me too well.

"Im going to the human world to try some human pastry called a dough nut..wanna come?"

"hmm that depends do I have a choice?"

"yes you do now choose yes or no"

"Ok I choose yes... but when are we going anyways"

"Were leaving tomorrow so cya later!!"

Afterward I ran off with tsunade to God knows where in search of Uzumaki or as I like to call him Maki chan!!

"Maki chan!! maki chan!! where are ya!!" I called

"um maki san? Maki? Um aneki.. who is maki again?"Tsunade asked me. Written on a sign of course. Sis doesnt speak.

"Maki is short for Uzumaki!! Im sure hes around here somewhere!!"

"Looking for me sasuke?" Uzumaki said from a tree

"Whats with you and trees man?!"I asked/shouted.

"Cause I feel like it, got a problem with that?"

"I guess not...next time be on the ground before you speak!!"

"alright alright, so why are you here?" He asked

"Im going to the real world for dough nuts... wanna go?" I responded/asked

"Sure why not, could be interesting.."

"GREAT!! now peace easy!!" And so I ran out of there along with tsunade.

**End of chapter**

**I guess thats that. We have more people joining in so STAY TUNED!! And if your any of the characters I hope I got your personality correct xD**


	2. Chapter 2 And now were off!

**Sasuke1010's quest for Dough Nuts**

**Chapter 2**

**Tsunade POV**

Aneki and I were running to her next so called "target". Strange.

So then Aneki starting pointing up into a tree and screaming. I looked up. It was RK san. So I bowed, big mistake.

"WHY ARE YOU BOWING TO HIM IMOTO CHAN!!"Sasuke scolded "hes a normal guy!! so what if hes a capt. I dont give a rats ass!!" Thats right RK san was capt of squad 13

I took my normal posture. I officially declare that Aneki has lost her mind. Oh well.

I wrote down "Im sorry Aneki"

"Ah you dont gotta apologize n' all. Its just you didnt know so sorry. My bad. Now RK chan you wanna-"

"No" RK san said bluntly

"Awww come with us come with us!!"Aneki said while pulling on his arm

"I said No sasuke. No means No"

"your wrong" Aneki said while sticking out her tongue. Aneki has gone too far so I shut her jaw when she put her tongue back into her mouth.

"No means YES and yes means YES!!" Aneki said and even wrote it down on my book of paper I keep to communicate. I dont talk.

**RK Pov**

This is starting to get annoying. Sasuke is one very weird little girl.

"If you call me RK instead of RK chan then maybe"I said.

"SURE!!" She answered.

"Then my answer is still No"

**Sasuke1010 Pov**

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled. Ive been hood winked. "THATS NOT FAIR!!!"

"next time read the sentence before you come to a conclusion. And I did say MAYBE not WILL"RK said calmly

"fine.... peace easy RK ch-"I stopped "I mean RK"

I walked away. Another failed person..First yun yun chan then RK...WAIT!! I know A person who wont fail me!!One of my best friend!! I ran to the only place I could think of. The squad 13's vice captain. I was at the gate with tsunade and knocked.

"YUMI CHAN!!!" I called. Suddenly a girl in a black robe jumped onto me and hugged me.

"SASU!!" she yelled.

"YUMI CHAN!! wanna go to the human world with me and a few other people. were-"I was cut off

"Say no more sasu, Ill go!!" she said. I was happy. At least one thing did not fail me. That thing was Yumi chan, Imoto chan, Dori chan, Bank chan, Lock chan, and Maki chan. Although I think I forced Lock chan into it. Aha my bad then.

So then afterward we were off. We were at the human world but there was a problem...

"SASUKE YOU FORGOT THE MAP?!?!" Uzumaki yelled

"Dont yell at sasu cause she forgot to bring a map!" Yumi defended.

"You guys are SO lucky I saw this coming and brought a map with me" Bank said

Ah thats why hes my BF. Its cause he knows me WAY too well. Figures.

"uh guys?" Bank asked "Where are we going exactly?"

All of us turned to him then everyone turned to me.

"Were going to South America! Thats where the best dough nuts are!!"I said excitingly.

"where in South America?" Yumi asked me

"MEXICO!!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me like I just grew another head. Creepy saying actually.

"uh sasu?" Yumi said weirdly "Mexico indeed is in South America but its not part of it"

Afterward she looked at me with a weirded out look on her face.

**Bank Pov**

My girlfriend. Although shes just A bit weird I still love her. She has so much energy. But sometimes she has a bit too much.

"So are we heading off now Sasuke?" I asked calmly

"YEAH WE ARE!!" She shouted. Thats too much energy. I think she just broke my left ear drum.

Tsunade wrote down "Sis I think you broke this ear. You do that a lot to a lot of people"

"OH Im sorry Bank chan!!" Sasuke said and she hugged me. I hugged back naturally.

"are we going yet?" Uzumaki asked. Uzumaki is my best friend but one thing is for sure

"MAKI CHAN!!! OF COURSE" Sasu yelled. Uzumaki got just a bit anooyed when sasuke talked too loudly.

Tsunade wrote down "Aneki your doing it again"

"oops im sorry imoto chan, Maki chan" Sasuke apologized.

"its alright I guess" Uzumaki said and looked at the map that was in my hand.

**Uzumaki Pov**

I looked at the map. We were currently in Tokyo Japan. We needed to get to Mexico. That means we need a Boat. I better asked Sasuke about this.

"Hey sasuke we need a boat to get to Mexico. Got any Ideas?" I asked

"Oh right, but first we need gigais!! To get to places seen and all. Then we get a boat" Sasuke replied. Why do I have the feeling we have to visit... Turtlechild.

He used to be a capt for us but he was expelled for creating Hitler. How he did it? No one knows or even wants to know. Well maybe the natzi people but thats about it.

"Ok guys we gotta visit turtlechild. We have no choice" Sasuke said. I knew it.

"then lets go unless you want to stay here forever" I said. And so wer were off to visit turtlechild. But theres one thing about him I dont like... Hes creepy.

**Sasuke1010 Pov**

I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen

**End of chapter**

I HOPE I GOT EVERYTHING CORRECT!!


	3. Chapter 3 Your kidding me

Chapter 3

**Sasuke1010 Pov**

So we were off to find turtle chan. Man I havent seen him since the day he created Hitler. I knew he was always an idiot. Who knows what could happen?

"Hey sasu are we almost there?" Yumi chan asked.

"YEP YEP ALMOST ALMOST!!" I yelled/warned.

On the way Bank chan bumped into someone.

"ah" The voice said.

"Who are you? We know your not human" bank said.

If we shinigami touch something we can instantly tell if its human or not.

"hey capt sasu, capt Uzumaki, vice capt yumicho, fellow soul reapers" the voice greeted "I am 3rd seat pizza guy of the 15th squad"

I twitched. This has the smell of Band chan all over it.

"Hey did Band chan send you here to spy?" I asked

"No.. im here because I need a new gigai from Turtlechild" Pizza said.

"Are we bringing him along then suke?" Lock chan asked me.

"to tell ya the truth I have no freaking Idea. I dunno if we should or not. What do you think yumi chan? He is part of YOUR squad.. wait aint your squad water gun masters?"

"Yeah thats true sasu!" Yumi chan replied. "I trust him so we should just bring him along!!"

"I agree" Maki chan said. "what about you bank?"

"hm I guess, and what about you sasu chan?"bank turned to me

"I still dont trust it!! NO NO NO!!" I shouted.

"Why not?" Lock chan asked me.

"I DONT TRUST BAND CHAN!! the only one in his squad that I do trust is yumi chan!!" I replied

"Just bring him sasu please!" Yumi chan said

"Fine but hes gotta carry all of our stuff... by the way.." I looked at Dori chan. "Why dont you talk!!"

"I dont feel like talking" Dori chan said.

Tsunade wrote down "Aneki lets just go your causing a commotion"

And so we left with one more person on our team.

I knew from that moment on this was going to be a troublesome mission.

**Pizza Pov**

I have a feeling that captain sasuke is not really liking me so far. Maybe its because I am in squad 15. yeah thats probably it. I heard it used to be Capt band and her before she was deemed worthy of Captain so then they stretched it out again. I hope I can prove myself to her. I still cant believe I have to carry their bags!

"yo boy! I want by bag for a sec!" Capt sasuke1010 ordered. I put her bag down so that she may search it.

"AHHH OMFG!! NUUU I FORGOT TO BRING MY KIDO PILLS!!" she screamed

I blinked. What a weird captain. Ive heard rumors she was a easy going captain but for her to be this easy going? Thats just really odd.

"Sasuke next time remember! Here have one of mine" Said Captain Uzumaki.

"Poor sasu forgot her pills.. it sounds like shes on drugs ahaha"Vice Captain Yumicho laughed.

Vice captain Tsunade wrote down "I dont believe Aneki is on drugs Yumicho."

"geez I was just kidding around" Vice captain Yumicho retaliated.

"Oh thanks now you guys think im on drugs now dont you?!" Captain Sasuke1010 yelled.

This is going to be a long trip

**Normal Pov**

There they went on and on about Sasuke being on drugs. God knows how long before Chiidori spoke up

"Guys better hurry before sunset. Although we are already dead we need our sleep" Chiidori said

"I agree" Uzumaki said

"Well usually Uzumaki is the correct one so sure im for the idea" Bank said willingly

"fine... lets hurry to turtle chan and lets see if he has something for us, Anything" Sasuke1010 said

So our heros were off once again. Unknown to them theyre mission was about to have a small problem.

**Somewhere Near Mexico**

"OPERATION STEAL THE DOUGH NUTS IS A GO!!" Alarox said.

"Shut up alarox your gonna give me a bloody head ache" said Ahmed "I am leading this operation remember?"

"uh are you sure this is ok Ahmed?" fazzhe said reassuringly.

"Yeah" Ahmed said calmly. He knew that it was a crime but he didnt care all that much to begin with.

"You guys are givin me a head ache as wells!!" Ryukon said.

"Im sowwy pa-pyon!!" Herolan said with a cutie voice. No one bought it

"hey brother arent you going to say anything?" Fazzhe asked his older brother Fazzenesa

"No" Fazzenesa said bluntly. "Now shut up"

"Alright sorry brother" Fazzhe turned away sadly.

Fazzenesa stared at the group. There was a lot of people there for this operation.

There was Ryukon. No one knew why he was in there cause he usually liked the peace.

HeroLan, his name is deceiving.. He isnt a hero at all.

Alarox, The annoyence of the group but hey, he keeps things entertaining.

Fazzhe, Fazzensas younger brother.. somehow in this for whatever reason.

And then there was finally Ahmed. He was the Evilest of them all (Authors note: MY BAD AHMED I needed a bad ass)

So then what they called themselves 6sicksick headed off toward Mexico to steal the dough nuts.

**The end**

HOLY!!! NOT THE DOUGH NUTS ANYTHING BUT THE DOUGH NUTS!!


	4. Chapter 4 the flight

**Chapter 4, Enter Neo Proxy**

**Neo Proxy Pov**

I was ordered by the head captain to find sasuke sensei and give her back her picture. A picture of her back when she was alive.

Ah I found them!

"Sasuke sensei!" I called out

Sasuke sensei turned around and grinned

"hey neo chan what brings you to this world?" she asked me

I gave her the picture "You left this with the old man Sasuke sensei"

She looked at it. I couldve sworn I saw a tear come out of her eye. She put the picture in her pocket and patted me on the head.

"Good job neo chan thank you" Sasuke sensei did then she gave me a nuggie.

"Ow Sasuke sensei that hurts!!" I yelled

"hehehe I heard from a little birdy that you ate the last of the squad 14 cookies" Sasuke sensei accused

I gluped. I did eat the last cookie!!

"heh sorry sasuke sensei" I apologized

"Its ok squirt" She replied. "now do 10 push ups"

I twitched. Yep this is definitely sasuke sensei.

**Sasuke1010 Pov**

"Hey suke whos the kid?" Lock asked me

"Meet the 3rd seat of my squad and my student Neo Proxy. Dont worry hes harmless" I explained.

"sensei thats mean im not THAT harmless..am I?" Neo asked.

"Sadly yes you are that harmless. You need more training!" I told him

"YES SENSEI!!" neo chan screamed right into my ear

"first things first... no yelling in your sensei's ear.. it burns! And secondly.. train train train!!" I said bluntly

"GOTCHA SENSEI!!'"

"is he really that harmless?" Lock chan asked me

"no but I like telling him that he is ahaha" I answered

and we kept going until we eventually got to turtle chans house. It was a very pink hut!! IVENEVER SEEN SO MUCH PINK!!

"HELLO!!!!!!" a voice greeted. It was turtle chan!!

"HI TURLE CHAN!!! no wait I can do better... TUR TUR CHAN!!" I said "Im sasuke1010 im capt of the 14th squad"

etc etc we did our intros. Maki chan seemed pissed cause maybe he and tur tur chan didnt get along very well. So we got our gigai but Maki chan seemed to be curious.

"What did you do to these gigai?" Maki asked.

"nothing!! oh but I modified Capt sasuke1010's to what body she had before she croaked" Tur tur chan replied

"how would you know what I looked like before I passed on?" I asked

"Simple!! I was a friend of yours but you dont remember that. Ya see I erased your memory of me and your old best friend." Tur tur chan said

"YOU AND YOUR THEORIES!!" I yelled

"well you werent so hyper, you were very serious here watch this tape"

" fine.." I grumbled. So I put the tape into a TV.

**Tape LOL**

"_SASU SASU!!" Turtle called_

"_what?" I asked like I was pissed_

"_aw so cold sasu so so cold" A boy beside turtle said_

"_Jaku jaku jaku so small to understand" I said_

"_Well thats no way to treat your friends!" this so called Jaku said_

"_Aw you know I love you!!"I said while hugging him_

_Someone ran up to me_

"_SASU SASU SASU!!" she screamed_

"_ow yeah whats up tennata?" I said._

"_I love zeon!!" so called tennata told me._

"_zeon? The goof ball? Ahahahaha" I started laughing "hes a goof but I guess he's you goof. You have my approval aha"_

"_Thanks sasu!!" she said_

"_Sasu!! I wanna go now!" Jaku said while hugging me_

"_aha ok ok jaku!" I replied and I kissed him._

**Tape over**

I twitched. I mean come on what was that?! Does he WANT me dead? I looked over to bank chan. He was pissed

"uh bank chan?you ok?" I asked

"Please tell em you dumped him harshly" He said to me

"NO WORRIES jaku walked out on sasuke and was never seen again" Turtle chan said. I kept twitching. What the hell man!!

"I am going to kill this Jaku person!!" Bank chan said.

"NO DONT KILL JAKU!!" I yelled. Bank looked at me

"sasu? Why not?" bank chan said. He looked surprised.

**Bank Pov**

I was surprised. Sasu almost never yelled at me like that. Well maybe when shes hyper but shes not hyper right now so why? I felt jealous too. I saw the way they looked. Her and this Jaku guy. They looked like they truly did love each other

"Sasu has more love than me!!" Yumicho said while hugging my girlfriend

"ok ok yumi chan you can get off now!! also I should find out who Jaku was shouldnt I?" Sasu said.

"I dont think so!" I said as soon as sasuke said that. I dont want my girl to be stolen by some other guy!! and if you were wondering yes I was mad.

Sasu cocked her head to the right "huh? Why not?" she asked me

" because... I dont know.." I replied

"AWW TELL ME TELL ME!!"

"....."

"BANK CHANNNN!!! tell me pleasee!!!"

"....no..."

"this is not a healthy relationship!! TELL MEEE!!!"

"I dont want you to go away...."

"aw is that all?"

"......."

"DONT WORRY ITS JUST LIKE ME VISITING A OLD BF!!"

"...fine...."

"YAY THANKS BANK CHAN!!" Sasu said and she kissed my cheek. I fell over afterward. I wonder why

"love is messed up ahahaha" Yumicho said while laughing

"yeah.." Chiidori agreed.

**Yumi Pov**

"SASSUUUUUU!! I want love too!!" I said "you get all the love ahahaha" I laughed

"well if you find love tell me!!by the way love is something you earn" she told me

"SASU SENSEI!!!" neo proxy said.

"yes neo chan?" Sasu asked

"pizza is acting weird!!"

I glanced over my shoulder to where pizza guy was. He was running around for some odd reason.

"uh hm.. cough cough weirdo cough cough" sasu and I did in unison.

"so we got our gigai now what sasu?" I asked sasu

"WE GO TO SOUTH AMERICA!! all we need is plane tickets or get a boat!!" she said excitingly.

"ok but where?"

"oh simple turtle chan has got some tickets but only 5 of us can go"

"elimination?"

"oh yeah"

"ok so then we should all line up?"

"yeah" Sasu looked at us. "IVE MADE UP MY MIND PA PYON!!" she pointed at me

"you" she said and then pointed at Tsunade, Bank, Chiidori, and herself. "You guys come with me"

And so the rest of them were sent back. Neo Proxy didnt want to go, Uzumaki didnt seem to care much at all. Pizza guy was telling me that Band wanted to try a dough nut so I should bring him back one. Pfft as if! If sasu said no that means no. Band should learn that. Damn im mean ahaha. And so we got to the airport and got onto our flight. That lasts 3 hours.

**1st hour**

" OW KID LET GO OF MY HAIR BEFORE I WHACK YOU UP SIDE THE HEAD" Sasu yelled

"WAAAAAAAAA" The little kid cried

"you should be ashamed yelling at a child" The mother said

"Hey that kid pulled on my hair and it hurt plus HE IS NO CHILD HE IS A DEMON SPAWN!!" Sasu argued. I just sat there and laughed. Poor sasu got busted.

**2nd hour**

"NO I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR CHICKEN WENT!!" sasu yelled at a guy

"uh sasu I think he is asking you if you WANT chicken" I said

"ohhh.. no thanks aha" we both laughed

too bad the boys had to go on another section of the plane. They're missing a lot.

"No I dont want your drugs!!" sasu yelled at a drug dealer on the plane. As soon as she said that the cops were on his butt. It was funny. We both laughed even more. Chiidori got stuck with the boys too. Poor girl and same with tsunade. Some part named coach. Sasu and I were on something called "1st class" its like back at the academy. God I hated there.

**1st hour at coach**

"CANT BREATHE!!!" Everyone yelled

**2nd hour**

"God I hate planes" Chiidori said

Tsunade wrote down "me too"

"its not so bad is it?" Band asked

"yes it is" Chiidori said and tsunade wrote at the same time

**3rd hour in both**

CRASH CRASH BOOM BOOM!!

Sasu accidentally got into a fight with a big guy then I joined it because it looked fun then bank joined in then the big guys friends joined in and chiidori joined in poor tsunade was dragged in. We won in the end!! That was fun but it hurt sometimes.

"Sasu never again" chiidori said

"sorry dori chan, guys" sasu apologized

"I forgive you sasu!! and everyone else does too RIGHT?!" I said while glaring at everyone else. They nodded their heads in fear

DING DONG all passengers buckle your seat belts we are landing now so please be seated

We all sat in our seats. Then everything went all poppy and stuff

"AH GAWD!! It feels like kenpachi on a bad day!!" Sasu said

"I know I know with stand the evil"I said

And so we landed.

"LANDDD!! oh I love you land!!" Sasu shouted

"it wasnt THAT bad aneki" tsunade wrote

"yes it was imoto chan!!" Sasu replied

I jumped off and hugged sasu

"I love flying"I said

"Well not me!!" Chiidori said

"As long as sasu never gets into a plane fight again im alright" Bank said

"Time to go to a hotel, I got three gold coins!!" sasu said

"alright in the human world thats a lot of money so ok sasu" I answered

So we found a hotel and paid to stay there for a month. Maybe it was because sasu wanted a vacation. Who knows. I laid down. Hotel beds were soft

"mewwww" Sasu mewed like a kitty

"I love these beds" I said

"I know eh?"

Then someone came out of sasu's bag

"AH Suke I am going to kill you" the person said. It was lock

"Well too bad!!" Sasu said

**Lock Pov**

I cant believe she put me in a BAG!! and im even more amazed we got away with it. Maybe because she entered the plane with my body and hers. I wonder how one separates their soul. Oh well. The point is I was in a freaking bag for 3 hours! MY BACK IS KILLING ME!!

"you want dough nuts right?" Suke asked me. Yes I did.. So I guess I cant argue.

"OK NOW LETS NAP!!" Suke called

So we went to sleep

**End of chapter**

**I HOPE I DIDNT MESS UP!! if I did review andlet me know oh and btw frazz whatever you pissed me off so no chapters for another month!! TOOP BAD BLAME THIS ALL ON FRAZZ WHATEVER!! one of my own cast pisses me off with their comments**


	5. Chapter 5 ITS GONE!

**Chapter 5 ITS GONE?!**

**Tsunade Pov**

I heard someone yelling 'AH SUKE IM GOING TO KILL YOU' so I ran to Aneki's room where I saw lock bow his head in shame. I wonder what happened just now.

"HI IMOTO CHAN!!" Aneki said waving. I waved back. Then Chii san walked in.

She yawned "Whos screaming? Lock what are you doing here? You guys are keeping me up!"

I wrote "I am terribly sorry but it seems that Aneki had Lock san in a bag during the flight"

"what the.. sasu I ban your crazy ideas" Chii san said

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Aneki screamed "NOT MY WHACK IDEAS!!"

Then bank san ran in

"I Heard screaming whats up?" Bank san asked me

I wrote "Aneki was banned from her whack ideas by chii san"

"she shouldnt have done that" Bank san said

I wrote "why not?"

"well ya see sasu has split personalities. If you piss off one the other comes. Her other personality is somewhat cold hearted"

"ohh" I wrote "what will happen then?"

"who knows"

**Sasu Pov**

I was pissed. So pissed that I turned into...

**Lock Pov**

Sasu turned into 1010 mode. Thats when she goes into her cold hearted, evil, violent self. This cant be good. Chii doesnt know about 1010 mode yet. This could be trouble

**Back to Tsunade Pov**

"why do you have to ban my fucked up ideas!! HUH?! DO YOU THINK YOUR GOD?! DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL INDORE THIS HUH?!" Aneki shouted at Chii san. I have never seen 1010 mode. Maybe it was because I hung around my other Aneki most of the time.

"woah take it easy there sasu" Chii san said

"che whatever Dori. Go to sleep everyone or else!!" Aneki said. Suddenly I felt as if I was being pressed down by some evil aura. It was coming from Aneki. Note to self: Never piss aneki off EVER

And so we all went to bed. As soon as Aneki fell asleep the pressure was gone. She must have been furious.

**Next Morning**

**Lock Pov**

I woke up. That was one hell of a night. Suke's Spiritual Pressure was choking me. Raging. Engulfing. Like thunder. Man I am a poet aha. Take that Shakespeare!!(note: he ripped it off from the bleach manga xD)

Today was the day we were finally going to Mexico. It was right next door to where we landed. I avoided Suke like the plague. I've heard about the 1010 mode but never actually seen it until today at least. Well today was another normal day. Suke went back to being old regular 'WHOOPY IM CRAZY' mode. But I noticed something. When she is bad she doesnt use 'Chan' at the end of our names. That was odd.

"LOCK CHANNN!! MORNING!!"Suke ran up to me and hopped around.

"Uh morning suke" I said uneasily

Suke smiled and waved at the others

"YO HO!! IMOTO CHAN BANK CHAN!!" She said cheerfully

Tsunade wrote "Why good morning Aneki"

"good morning sasu" Bank said. Am I the only one freaked out. Then we heard a yawn.

"hey guys.. have a nice sleep?" Chii said. She looked tired.

Everyone except suke shook their heads. Suke cocked her head to the left.

"Huh? You guys all got bad sleep? Why was that?" she asked us. We all twitched. Suke did not

understand what she did last night did she?

"aha sasu its because we gave you the good bed" Bank made an excuse.

"OMG sorry guys aha" Suke said apologetically. I forgave her. We all did. Most of us out of fear.

Suddenly someone walked toward us and stood there.

"Sasuke san, Tsu san, Bank san, Lock san" He said while bowing.

Suke smirked and hopped toward the guy.

"Hiro chan!! why are you here?" Suke asked the guy.

Tsunade wrote "why hello Hiro kun"

"hiro hi!!"Chii said

"hey hiro" Bank said. Am I the only clueless one?!

"Oh hiro chan meet lock chan now BE FRIENDS!!" Suke yelled at us. I twitched. What. The. HELL.

**Where the bad guys are**

**Fazzensa POV**

Ahmed was running around mexico. He looked like he has lost it.

"Brother!!" My little brother ran around me at the same speed as Ahmed.

"yes fazzhe?" I asked

"WHERES THE DOUGHNUTS?!" fazzhe asked while screaming in my ears.

"I have no idea. Ask our so called 'leader'" I told him

"Ok brother ill ask Ahmed!" and so my little brother was off and he was.... skipping?!?!

"Hey Ahmed!!" Fazzhe, Alarox, Herolan and Ryukon yelled at Ahmed. I just rolled my eyes. Great im

stuck with a bunch of idiots.

"huh? Oh yeah guys?" Ahmed said.

"are you sure this is a good idea?" Ryukon asked

"Where are the doughnuts" my little brother asked

"What are doughnuts?" Alarox asked

"Why the hell am I here?" Herolan asked

Ahmed coughed.. "this is a good idea im sure, the doughnuts are 18 hours away from us, doughnuts are

yummy pastries, and you are here because I told you too so HA!" Ahmed said in 3 breaths.

Che. Troublesome.

**Back with the good guys**

**Sasuke1010 POV**

HIRO CHAN SHOWED UP!! isnt that great!! and since we are only 18 hours away from total doughnut awesomeness then IT SHOULD BE GREAT!! YEAHH!!! Oh and I wonder why lock chan is off today. Hmph. Im sure its nothing. Probably girl problems. I went up to hiro chan and hugged him.

"Whatcha doing here hiro chan?" I asked

"I was sent to tell you that Yumi is wanted back" hiro chan said

"yumi chan? Why?"

"dont worry im going in her place"

"Yumi chan stays!"

"sorry but captain band needs her"

"you mean captain 'be mean to sasu' right?"

"I guess"

"WTF!! aww man... wait... I havent seen Yumi chan anywhere, she must be in her room"

"then please go get them"

"FINE!! gosh hiro chan so mean cold, cold"

"nice try sasu. Please get them"

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR A CAPTAIN AINT MEAN THAT YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND!!"

"no cause we are the same rank"

I went upstairs and hopped into yumi chans room

"YUMI CHANNN!!! time to go!!" I yelled

I heard a yawn and a '5 more minutes mommy'

"sorry but im not your mommy now come on" I commanded.

5 Minutes later they came downstairs.

"hello captain hiro aoyama, what are you doing here?" Pizza chan asked

"Im here to tell you band needs you to do something. I will remain with sasuke in your place" Hiro chan said

"aw ok, its been nice sasu cya around" Yumi chan said. And so she went home. Bummer.

I looked at my picture again. The one neo chan delivered to me before I sent him back. It was a sad memory. I wonder where that boy went. The boy they call 'Jaku'. Suddenly Bank looked over my shoulder. He seemed mad once he saw the picture. Oh well, he must have issues with Jaku or something. Yeah thats gotta be it!!

"ok now lets go on right sasuke?" hiro chan asked me

"RIGHT!!" I yelled. And then we were off. To the doughnut shop!!


	6. Chapter 6 Yumi chan returnsOMG JAKU!

**Chapter 6 Yumicho's Escape Plan**

**were off our normal programming to bring you this... how yumi chan is gonna rejoin our group of heroes... if we even are heroes o.o**

**Yumi chan tactic number one.. get away from the guarding shinigami**

**Yumi POV**

I had to try at least one doughnut with sasu I just had to so first. Get rid of the annoying guards.

"Guards I order you to go ahead of me!!" I commanded. They didnt even move. I was pissed. Then I

noticed something. One of the guards was sasu's student neo proxy.

"Hey neo I wanna see sasu can you take me to her?" I asked

"...sorry no...."Neo said. This might be harder than it looks.

I looked at all of the guards. They were all people I knew. There was yunie, pizza guy and neo proxy. F only they would listen.

"PLEASE I WANNA FIND SASU!!" I yelled

"...no..." they all said in unison. Damn shinigami.

"As a captain I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!!" I screamed. I felt like prison!! then they showed me a paper signed by the top guy.

"hm its see" I took a look at the paper "pizza guy, yunie, and neo proxy have permission to overpower the following captains/vice :Yumicho, Sasuke1010, Bank." Curse you old geezer!!

"so im stuck?" I asked.

"yes you are" they said again. That unison thing was starting to mess with my head. So I did what any person in my situation would do. I ran away, hid and crawled back to the hotel. Bad news. They caught me.

"no escaping vice captain yumicho" they said together. Darn.

**Next Stage, Take a hostage and ask for freedom like they do in the movies**

I suddenly grabbed neo proxy's arm and held my sword to his neck.

"GIVE ME FREEDOM OR TAKE NEO'S LIFE!!"I screamed. I wasnt really going to do that it was a bluff. Hopefully they dont realize that.

"your bluffing" Pizza guys said. Crap they figured it out.

"you guys are mean ya know that!!" I said

"I think freedom is cool but this is way more fun" Neo said

"you wanna go see sasu neo... ya know ya wanna!!"

"sasuke sensei?"

"yeah sasu!"

"uhh yes I do b-but.."

**And so this led to the 3rd stage, Hit their weaknesses**

"come on neo proxy you know you wanna visit sasu"

"b-but vice captain yumicho needs to be escorted"

"yeah but just this once pleaseee"

"u-um"

"DONT LISTEN TO HER PROXY!!" yunie scolded

"...I do not give a crap... but this is cool aha" pizza guy said.

"you know you wanna neo proxy!" I taunted

"... um... no" he replied. I was beaten.. AGAIN!!

**Tactic number 4. Call in the cutie pie act.**

I put on my cutest face and went up to pizza guy

"p-please let me gooo" I said with my eyes all twinkly.

"eek" Pizza guy twitched "the cute act, yikes"

"PLEASE!!" I begged while clinging to him

"...NO!!...." He said bluntly

Then a baby in a stroller taunted a dough nut at the 3 guards.

**Which leads to tactic 5... let the baby do it ahahaha**

And so the guards were all distracted by the dough nut

"I want that dough nut" Yunie said.

" its gonna be mine yunie so too bad" pizza guy said

"In your dreams guy!" neo proxy said

And so I made my escape and jacked the sheet and tore it into 20000 pieces!

**Now back to our normal programming**

**Jaku POV ?!?!?!**

I was walking around mexico with my friend tennata (note: I did not get permission from tennata or Jaku but they are my closest buddies so SORRY JAKU KUN!! SORRY TENNATA CHAN!!)

Well suddenly I bump right into this girl.

"Ow watch it will you?" I said

"well SORRY captain 'watch it even though it was YOUR fault' Gosh" She said. I recognized her voice.

"Hey who are you anyways?" I asked

"none of your business" she said back. I could swear I know that voice. I looked down and saw...

"Sasuke?!?!?!?!" I shouted.

"sasu are you alright?" I boy said running toward her

"yeah im ok, stupid prick thinks its my fault we crashed into each other" She said

"sasuke is that you?" I asked. I thought she died.

"che, well anyways im sasuke1010... who the fudge are you?" she said viciously.

"Sasu its me Jaku!!"

"...who?"

"JakuX remember? I am your husband!"

"IM MARRIED WTF!!" she screamed. She did not remember me. I was sad.

"yo dude you alright you look down" sasu said.

"huh?" I said. Was she kind of worried?

"dude are you ok? You seem down" she repeated

"yeah im fine, but remember me? Its me Jaku" I said again. I looked toward the boy. He looked shocked. I wonder why.

"MOM!!!" tennata said while hugging sasu.

"hello tennata chan I havent seen you in a VERY long time" sasu said. SURE!! she remembers tennata and not me. Thanks a lot God.

"hello Bank chan, you alright?" Sasu asked that boy, I guess his name is bank.

"Sasu Jaku looks dangerous so we'd better go" Bank said.

"mom I thought you died!" Tennata said

" Well I am d---" Sasu was cut off

"SASUUUUUU!!" some girl randomly comes up and tackles sasuke.

"ah Yumi chan how come your here? Aint u supposed to be back at the soul society?" Sasu said. What the, the soul society?!?!?! what in Gods name is that!

"yeah but I got off" the girl said. I could tell, this girl was lying.

"oh well..." Sasu said. Then she hugged that boy and asked him "aw tell me whats up?I am your GF after all!"

I twitched. THEYRE DATING?!?! but she is MARRIED to ME!!sasuke is MINE!! and im not sharing.

"um im fine sasu really I am" the boy said.

Then another boy runs up here. Great just what I needed.

"guys never leave me back there again!!" boy2 said.

Then ANOTHER 2 girls come.

"ok who are you people?" I asked.

Sasuke brightened up

"Can I do the intros PLEASE!!! PLEASE GUYS!!" she asked

"sure" all of them said.

Sasu said "great, there is..." then she pointed at them and told me all their names.

"and there we have it!!" sasu concluded. I hugged and whispered into sasukes ear "you really want to remember me sasuke.."

Bank twitched at that. I think I was pissing him off..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRILFRIEND?!?!?!?!" Bank yelled at me.

"woah temper temper. She is my wife after all" I replied.

Bank then twitched a fell over.

**End of chapter**

**1010: YAY YUMI CHAN RETURNS!!**

**Jaku: I love you Sasuke!**

**1010: I luv you even though YOU RAN AWAY!!**

**Jaku: well you didnt log in for a while so I gave up on waiting, I cant wait you know**

**1010: my bad... NOW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS!!**

_**Name: JakuX**_

**_Love interest: Sasuke1010_ **

_**Personality: piss him off and your fucked. Also apparently he is easy to tick off and quite kind if you get to know him. But if you first meet him he is competitive and he can be an ass when he wants to be and sometimes conceited. He is weird in this story but in the real world he is very tough. Strict and all that**_

_**Next is**_

_**Name:tennata**_

_**Love interests: Zeon, Naruto86(My sensei O.o)**_

_**Personality: Cheerful and Happy girl but if you piss her off you are done for. Not very violent and very easy going. No further data O.o**_

**Tennata: What the?**

**1010: sorry daughter but I dont remember much**

**tennata: YOU REMEMBERED A LOT MORE ABOUT JAKU!!**

**1010: thats cause I love Jaku**

**tennata: then why do you have bank as a boyfriend?**

**1010: thats cause he asked for it. It is called fanFICTION. So some things gotta be fiction.**

**Tennata: true.**

**1010: yep yep... also in the real theninja-rpg... well I think I got peoples personality fucked up so sorry.. also that Jaku is no longer in it so technically we are ex hubby and ex wifey... and I am single and its very odd but bright side is I can hug whoever the hell I want!!**

**tennata: didnt you tell me some boy named kiro was with you but then he left you too?**

**1010: WAAAAAAAAAAA its true DAMN U KIRO KUN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUUU!!**

**tennata: MOM chill out!!**

**THE END xD**


	7. Chapter 7 valentines day a short break

Sasuke1010's search for Dough Nuts Valentine special!!

This is when we go off our normal programming to give you this story... By the way The following characters will not be in this story: Pizza guy, Yunie, Bank, band, Lock, and Jaku

One day Sasuke1010 decided to go out for a walk when suddenly..

CRASSSHHHHHH!!

"What the Fudge WAS THAT?!?!?!" Sasuke1010 questioned

"Mwahahaha it is I!! The great Yumi!! Master of The cookies!!" One girl said

"Hi im tennata your daughter from the future" Another girl said

"hi Im zeon Tennatas drag along BF" A very pathetic guy said (note: sorry zeon dude we havent seen each other in like 2 years so THIS IS MY REVENGE!!)

Sasuke1010 Twitched and said "What the hell are you doing in my front lawn people?!"

Yumi said "In 10 years time tennata will be born but the problem is that you will be shot down by a giant water balloon and die immediately. So thus your daughter, Zeon and I have come to warn you!!"

"Mommy why did you die?"tennata asked

"I GET PWNED BY A WATER BALLOON?!?!.... sweet aha" Sasuke1010 laughed. "I knew Id be taken down by a water balloon"

"how did you know that?!" Zeon asked

"uh I had a dream bout it once" sasuke1010 replied

Then someone else came out of the front lawn.

"Oh God not another person" Sasuke1010 groaned.

"Hey names Uzumaki." The guy said in a monotone.

"H-hes scary" Sasuke1010 said shivering.

Yumi signed "I told you guys Uzumaki would freak her out!!"

"how was I supposed to know?!" Tennata said.

"well you ARE her daughter right?"

"yeah but she died when I was 2 weeks old!!"

"Well you just HAD to ask me to take us back in time to warn her right?!?!"

"OF COURSE I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!!" Sasuke1010 said "and tennata chan... YOUR GROUNDED!!"

Tennata twitched. She had NEVER been grounded before

"Hey you cant do that!!" tennata yelled

"OH YEAH WELL IM YOUR MOM!!" Sasuke1010 Screamed out

"but your my dead mom!"

"well I am alive right now so shut it!!"

"make me"

"OK I WILL!!"

"tennatas a chip off the old block isnt she" Zeon said ashamed

"yeah truly disgraceful" Yumi added

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS JUST SAY?!?!?!" Sasuke1010 and tennata said in unison.

"n-n-nothing" Yumi and Zeon stuttered.

"can I go home now?" Uzumaki asked

"NO!!" everyone else yelled at Uzumaki

"ok ok geez didnt have to yell at me" Uzumaki replied.

Sasuke1010 asked "Ok if you really ARE from the future then can you show me proof?"

The group looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok so then bring on the proof" Sasuke1010 commanded

Tennata brung up a picture of Herself when she was 2 weeks old with Sasuke1010, Zeon brung up an autograph, Yumi brung a cookie in the shape of the future sasuke1010's head and Uzumaki dragged along her 10 years later dead body.

"what the hell was with that last one Uzumaki?" Sasuke1010 asked

"Seemed like good proof" He replied

Yumi then gave Sasuke1010 a box

"whats this?" Sasuke1010 asked

"it is a cookie of you and your mom"Yumi replied. Then suddenly Yumi jumped onto sasuke1010 in a form of a hug.

"CUT!!" the director sounded "Yumi you are supposed to be A MASTER OF COOKIES not the Glomp queen!!"

"I COULDNT HELP IT!!" Yumi complained

"its true she hugs me every 5 minutes and if she doesnt she will crack" Sasuke1010 added on.

"Why am I the loser?" Zeon asked

"Dont worry I still kinda love you" Tennata said

"thanks tenna- wait did you just said 'kinda'?!" Zeon panicked

"Zeon Chill" Sasuke1010 said

"why am I the scary guy?" Uzumaki said questioningly.

"Cause we NEED one and your the closest thing to it!!" the director said

"I hate you" Uzumaki said.

"I hate you too" the director said smiling.

"I quit!!" Tennata said

"ok sure... GUYS BRING IN THE BACK UP DAUGHTER!!!" The director yelled and then they brung in raven

"whered tennata go?" raven asked

"she died" The director said

"oh ok.." raven said sadly

"What the I am right here!" Tennata yelled

"Well in show biz dead means youve been dropped" The director replied

Then randomly Sasuke1010 and Yumi started doing the waltz on the stage

"lalalalala ahahaha" Yumi said randomly

That day Zeon and Tennata Broke up, Sasuke1010 and Yumi Got into waltz college and Uzumaki is a game show host!! Oh and raven rules new york now apparently

THE END GUYS!! PA-PYON!!


	8. Chapter 8 ANOTHER SHORT BREAK!

**Chapter 8 of Sasuke1010's Quest for doughnuts: Omake?!**

**Guys!! its another special!! since easter is almost here and all that!!**

SASUKE1010's DAILY LIFE!!

Sasuke1010 POV

I woke up this morning at the same time I always do, bout 8 am. Then got dressed and skipped downstairs to Tsunade nee tan. Athrin nee tan was also there.

"MORNING IMOTO CHAN!! MORNIN ATHRIN!!" I screamed.

"your making my ears bleed" Athrin came up with a come back.

"morning aneki, how are you?"

"I AM GREATTTT!!"

"again making my ears bleed"

"im glad to hear your good."

"YAY!!"

"idiot"

"uh isnt that a bit mean Athrin?"

"YEAH YEAH!! MEANIE!!"

"...idiotS"

"hey!!"

"HEY!!"

"idiots think a like"

"are you thinking what im thinking aneki"

"YEAH!!"

"what now?"

"Athrin san"

"LIKES POKEMON!!"

"why you dirty little-"

"uh oh"

"RUN AWAY!!"

And so the beginning of the morning we spent being chased all the way to school.

"I was thinking of negotiating!! now look what you did!!" Imoto chan said to me.

"hey its not" Hop "my fault were" skid "being chased to school"

"yes it" jump "is so aneki"

And so athrin cause 1010 but tsunade was let off on a technicality.

THE END!! cause the rest is boring!!

SORRY!! WRITERS BLOCK!!


End file.
